A falta de un amor
by Koseik
Summary: Red, el legendario campeón de Kanto se enfrenta con una situación peor que enfrentar al mismo Arceus, confesar sus sentimientos, pero no todo sale tan bien como se esperaba ocurriendo un terrible accidente (Mal summary, buena historia)
1. Capitulo 0:Prologo

**Aviso: Cabe aclarar que Pokémon no me pertenece, tanto como los personajes como los monstruos de bolsillo. Estos son de sus respectivos creadores tales como son Satoshi Tajiri, Pokémon Company, Game Freak, Nintendo, entre otros. Lo que si me pertenece es la historia y el hilo argumental de este fanfic. También tengo que aclarar que esta historia originalmente no se daba en el mundo pokémon, era una historia en el mundo normal, solo que lo adapte para poder usar a los personajes de pokémon.**

 **Capítulo 0: Prologo (Un nuevo comienzo)**

Me encontraba en la región de Kalos junto con Leaf, había hecho un viaje desde la región de Kanto hasta ese lugar para supuestamente participar en esa liga, aunque mis verdaderas intenciones era pasar un tiempo junto a Leaf solo, pero a ella se le ocurrió la brillante idea de invitar a Green.

― ¿Por qué me trajiste a esta ciudad Red? ―pregunto Leaf muy despistada, tanto como un chico que conocía llamado Ash―. Es una ciudad muy bonita, pero tú ya habías ganado la medalla de esta ciudad.

Estábamos en ciudad Tempera e hice todo lo posible para que esa "cita" pareciera romántica, e incluso le pedí consejos a Serena para no arruinarlo. Fuimos de compras, entramos a un lugar donde tocaban música de la región Unova y antes de entrar al hotel nos dirigíamos hacia el muelle a apreciar la vista.

―Leaf, el muelle aún queda un poco lejos, así que quisiera platicar contigo de algo ―dije mientras me armaba de valor para declarármele.

―Mejor hasta que lleguemos al muelle ―replicó Leaf―. Así que cárgame.

―Estas muy pesada, no te quiero cargar ―conteste ante la petición de Leaf a lo que acto seguido ella hizo un puchero que fue súper efectivo en mí y logro sacarme un suspiro―. Está bien, súbete en mi espalda.

Solo me agache un poco para que Leaf lograra subirse a mi espalda, y así lo hizo. A pesar de que fuera algo pesada la tenía que cargar ya que era la chica a la que quería, y tenía que cumplir sus caprichos, a pesar de no querer cumplirlos mi cuerpo los cumplía involuntariamente. Además nos encontrábamos ahí para que yo le pudiera confesar mis sentimientos.

― ¿Ya casi llegamos? ―preguntó Leaf―. Estoy muy cansada.

― ¡¿Qué?! ―repliqué molesto―. ¡Yo soy el que debería estar cansado! ¡Yo te estoy cargando!

―Je, je

Ya era de noche cuando llegamos al muelle y justo al llegar baje a Leaf de mi espalda para poder apreciar las estrellas y hablar de varias cosas. Todo iba tan bien hasta que a ella se le ocurrió lanzarme una pregunta inesperada.

― ¿De qué me querías platicar hace rato, o que es lo que me ibas decir? ―pregunto Leaf muy curiosa acerca de ese tema.

Por Arceus. Estuve preparando este día desde que llegamos a Kalos, incluso no llevábamos ninguno de nuestros pokémon para poder estar solos, y así de esa forma nadie nos podría molestar.

―No estoy seguro de poder decírtelo Leaf ―respondí muy nervioso con las manos temblando.

―Vamos solo dilo ―replicó ella apenas respondí su pregunta―. No creo que sea tan difícil contarme algo.

A pesar de que ella hubiera dicho eso, si me resultaba difícil. Ella me gustaba desde la primera vez que nos conocimos cuando solo teníamos diez años y empezamos nuestro primer viaje como entrenadores pokémon, incluso recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, no me interesaban las niñas, pero ella se convirtió en un amor platónico para mí.

―La verdad es que… ―no podía acabar de decirlo, las palabras se me iban de la boca.

―Suéltalo de una vez Red, no me dejes con la duda ―dijo sin aun sospechar nada.

Era todo o nada, algunos segundos de valentía serían suficientes. Solo imagine ser un tipo de los videojuegos llamado Link y tener la trifuerza del valor. Así que sin más rodeos solté mis sentimientos dejándome al descubierto.

― ¡Te amo Leaf! ―grité con la cara completamente roja y un tono de inseguridad en mi voz―. No creo poder estar sin ti, me gustaría que tú vieres este mundo tan maravilloso conmigo y que nos convirtiéramos en novios.

―Pero que bromas las que haces Red, no digas cosas como esas ―replicó Leaf mientras soltaba una risita burlona un tanto encantadora.

No sabía que era lo que me encantaba de ella; al mirar sus ojos me quedaba congelado. Al escuchar su risa o verla sonrojada, aparecía una extraña sensación en mi corazón que recorría todo el brazo izquierdo hasta llegar a mi mano. Y cuando me encontraba con ella, venía a mí una sensación de calidez.

―Esto no es una broma ―hice una pequeña pausa, esbocé una mediana sonrisa, la mire directamente a los ojos y le dije―. En realidad me gustas desde ya hace algún tiempo, pero nunca pude reunir el valor suficiente para decírtelo.

Oh ―dijo Leaf eliminando esa hermosa sonrisa de su cara―. En realidad lo dices enserio.

―Sí, lo digo enserio Leaf.

―Red… perdón… pero no puedo verte más que un buen amigo ―contestó con una expresión en su cara que a mi parecer era una de lastima―. El mejor amigo que he tenido desde que éramos solo unos niños, hasta ahora que ya somos unos adultos. Y antes me hubiera gustado que pudiéramos ser novios, pero ahora me gusta otra persona, y creo que tú la conoces muy bien.

La respuesta por parte de Leaf me dejo helado y sin habla, pero aun así me debía demostrar fuerte, como si no me hubiera afectado tanto a pesar de haber sido todo lo contrario.

― ¿Quién? ―hice una pequeña pausa para poder pensarlo―. ¡Green! No puede ser ¡Ese hijo de toda su Ditta madre! ¡¿Por qué siempre se lleva la atención de todas las chicas lindas?!

Leaf solo asintió con la cabeza evitando toparse con mi mirada, mientras que yo, aunque me quisiera hacer el fuerte, de mis ojos empezaban a brotar lágrimas de tristeza y enojo; tristeza porque la chica que me gustaba me estaba rechazando o peor aún, poniendo en la conocida friendzone. El enojo era porque si no hubiera guardado tantos años de sentimiento y me hubiera declarado, seguramente seriamos novios. Además de todo, no solo estaba enojado con eso, sino que también con Green ya que él siempre ha sido más atractivo y carismático que yo, pero aunque Green fuera mejor que yo en muchas cosas no podía culparlo ya que era y sigue siendo uno de mis mejores amigos.

―Realmente lo siento ―decía intentando disculparse y tratando de evitar que yo hiciera algo loco y repentino―. Y espero que podamos seguir siendo muy buenos amigos, ya que enserio me dolería no poder tener tu amistad, eres uno de los únicos con el que puedo ser yo misma. Y por favor… no culpes a Green por esto, a quien deberías culpar es a mí.

―No… no tendría porque culparte a ti o a Green ―repiqué con una voz quebrada y un nudo en la garganta el cual no me permitía hablar con claridad.

― ¡Perdóname Red! ―grito Leaf al escuchar mi voz dándome un fuerte abrazo el cual me volvió a dejar congelado―. Sabes que no sería justo estar contigo por lastima.

Solo tenían que pasar unos segundos para calmarme o realizar algo completamente repentino, y así fue, realicé algo repentino, no lo soporte más, rompí en llanto, me solté de su abrazo y salí corriendo de ahí. No me importaba hacia donde iba, lo único que sabía era que me debía alejar de ella por un tiempo y tal vez también de Green, pero alejarme de ellos parecía un poco imposible ya que viajábamos juntos, aunque aún tenía la opción de abandonarlos a ambos y así seguir solo yo y mis pokémon juntos el viaje por Kalos.

― ¡Espera! ¡Red! ¡Detente! ―exclamo muy preocupada Leaf.

― ¡No! ¡No voy a detenerme! ―repliqué llorando con los ojos cerrados sin saber a dónde me dirigía.

― ¡No lo entiendes! ¡Se aproxima una estampida de Skiddos hacía ti!

Muy tarde, ya que para cuando escuche el galopé y el sonido característico de estos pokémon sentí sus cuernos y sus patas golpeando mi cuerpo. Momentos después me encontré tendido en el pasto con Leaf a mi lado gritando por mí.

― ¡Red! ―gritó Leaf desesperada mientras lloraba―. ¡Por favor Red! ¡No mueras! Enseguida viene una ambulancia, la persona dueña del rancho de donde provienen esos Skiddos llamó por ayuda, dice que tomara responsabilidad por lo sucedido. Así que no puedes morir ¿Quién me enseñara a montar Skiddos? ¡¿Quién entrenara conmigo?! ¡¿Quién me animar cuando pierda mis batallas, concursos o presentaciones de performance?!

―No te preocupes Leaf ―replique con la voz débil y tosiendo algo de sangre―. Aun si muero no dejaría de estar al pendiente de ti y te encargaría con todos los demás chicos.

― ¡Pero yo no quiero que los demás chicos me cuiden, yo quiero que mi mejor amigo me cuide! ―exclamaba Leaf llorando.

Desvié mi atención de ella cuando iba llegando un Skiddo que se encontraba en esa estampida, a lo que Leaf reacciono de forma violenta empujando a este con sus delicadas manos

―Skiiiddoo ―dijo el pokémon triste por la forma en la que Leaf había reaccionado.

―Por favor Leaf, no lo trates así, no fue su culpa ―dije mientras estiraba la mano para acariciar al adorable Skiddo―. Recuerda que ellos son muy sensibles a los sentimientos de un humano.

―Skiiiiddoooo ―dijo nuevamente el pokémon pero ahora feliz ante mi caricia, a lo que acto seguido lamió mi mejilla limpiando todo la sangre que se encontraba ahí.

Pasaron solo unos segundos para que el Skiddo se fuera y de esa forma quedar solo Leaf y yo en completo silencio

―Lo siento, esto es mi culpa, si no te hubiera tratado tan mal esto no estaría pasando ―decía Leaf sollozando.

―Claro que no, es mi culpa porque salí corriendo como un niño aterrorizado. Debí controlarme.

En ese momento empecé a escuchar sirenas, aunque no estaba muy seguro si en realidad la ambulancia estaba llegando o yo empezaba a delirar, no lo sabía, pero lo que si sabía era que mi vista se estaba nublando con el pasar del tiempo.

―Je, je, je ¿No es gracioso Leaf? ―pregunté con una sonrisa en mi rostro y con la voz débil―. Es como sí mientras más se acercara la ambulancia, más débil me pongo.

― ¡No! ¡No es gracioso! ―gritó Leaf enojada―. Te pondrás bien enseguida te lleven al hospital. Así que cállate y piensa en algo que te distraiga.

En ese momento me era más fácil pensar, ya que el dolor insoportable que tenía, ya había pasado y mi mente estaba más clara, pero no se me ocurría en que pensar, solo tenía ganas de cantar.

[NA: buscar "If I die Young male version"]

―And I'll be wearing white ―empecé a cantar una de mis canciones favoritas con la voz baja―. When I come into your kingdom.

Enseguida empecé a cantar, una fuerte lluvia cayó sobre nosotros y Leaf empezó a llorar diciéndome que no cante eso, que es de mala suerte.

I've never know the lovin' of a woman.

But it sure felt nice when she was holding my hand.

There's a girl here in town says she'll love me forever.

Who would have thought forever could be severed by…

A pesar de todo lo ocurrido: el dolor que sufría y que estaba casi muerto, el rechazo por parte de Leaf, la fuerte lluvia que caía sobre nosotros y que mi mejor amiga se encontraba llorando por mí; todo se veía fantástico. No importa lo malo que se viera la situación, mi percepción de las cosas era diferente, lograba ver las cosas como alguna vez las logre soñar, como una escena de anime, o la historia de un libro. Lo único diferente era que no había alguna chica la cual dijera que me amaría para siempre, pero de ahí en fuera todo era perfecto.

The sharp knife ―continué cantando más bajo, pero con más esfuerzo, a lo que Leaf solo puso su cabeza contra mi pecho con lágrimas cayendo de su mejilla―. Of a short life…

Enseguida acabe de cantar mi vista se apagó por completo y mis parpados, pareciera que la canción y el estado en el que me encontraba estaban sincronizados. Ya no podía seguir hablando, lo único que lograba hacer era escuchar el llanto y los gritos de Leaf. También podía sentir como esta última me abrazaba y sus lágrimas mojando mi hombro.

― ¡Por favor Red! ¡No te vayas ahora! ―grito con desesperación y miedo―. ¡Te queda mucho por vivir! ¡No me puedes dejar sola!

Fueron las últimas palabras que escuche salir de su boca ya que momentos después lo único que escuchaba eran sirenas de ambulancia y maquinas tratando de mantener con vida a alguien. Abrí los ojos un poco, vi a Leaf dentro de la ambulancia y solo pude articular unas palabras.

―Solo dile a Pika que lo siento, que cuide de los demás y que si no vuelvo en un año "sigan a quien quieran".

Abrí los ojos y me encontraba acostado en la cama de lo que al parecer era un hospital, volteé a mi lado derecho y vi un florero muy grande, muchos peluches y una nota, apenas la podía tomar por la falta de fuerzas. La leí y en ella tenía escrito "Por favor despierta, nos haces mucha falta a todos. En especial a tus pokémon". En la parte de atrás venían los remitentes, pero por alguna razón no conocía a nadie de ellos y estos eran:

Leaf, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Lack-two, Whi-two, X, Y, Ash y Serena.

El hecho de no conocer a nadie no me preocupaba, lo que en verdad me preocupaba era no saber quién era yo.

Fin capitulo 0

 **Y hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy ¿Que les pareció? Espero que bien. Si tienen alguna duda crítica o lo que sea pongan review o manden MP. Recuerden añadir a favoritos y seguir esta nueva historia.**

 **Espero ir por buen camino, y poder llevar a cabo a tantos personajes, como se vio habrá guiños a otros videojuegos o fanfics que sigo. Otro punto importante que aclarar es si no sabía si meter a Ash y Serena, al principio no los iba a meter o la cuestión de que Ash supuestamente conoce a todas las pokechicas y eso me complicaría la historia y también de que Serena es la contraparte de Y del manga. Al final decidí meterlos por la espectacular noticia que el día jueves 27-10-16 Serena beso a Ash. ¡El Amourshipping se hizo canónico! así que ya no es más shipping, ¡Ya es oficial! También ese mismo día jueves termino el anime de Pokémon (la línea oficial) ya que no hubo un continuara si no un "Y a nuestro propio camino" ¡Arceus mío! ¡Gracias por que el Amour es canon! Bueno, mucha emociones juntas. Sin más, hasta la próxima, gracias por leerme y nos leemos después.**

 **¡No te rindas hasta el final!**


	2. Estoy despierto

**Aviso: Este Fanfic se hace con el único fin de entretener. Cabe aclarar que Pokémon no me pertenece, tanto cómo los personajes cómo los monstruos de bolsillo. Estos son de sus respectivos creadores tales cómo lo son Satoshi Tajiri, Pokémon Company, Game Freak, Nintendo, entre otros. Lo que si me pertenece es la historia y el hilo argumental de este fanfic. También tengo que aclarar que esta historia originalmente no se daba en el mundo pokémon, era una historia en el mundo normal, solo que la adapte para poder usar a los personajes de pokémon.**

 **Capítulo 1: Estoy despierto**

Abrí los ojos con dificultad y me encontraba acostado en una cama dentro de un lugar el cual no conocía pero podía deducir que era un hospital, ya que estaba conectado a un monitor cardiaco y a un oxímetro de pulso, además de tener una aguja en la muñeca que iba hasta una bolsa con suero. No sabía que hacia ahí ni porque me encontraba acostado, aunque creía que era por algún golpe muy fuerte o un accidente que me pudo haber sucedido.

Rayos, quiero seguir durmiendo, pero siento que debo salir de aquí cuanto antes pensé tratando de no quedarme dormido.

Mientras trataba de no cerrar los ojos intente pasar de estar acostado a sentado, pero a pesar de ser algo tan sencillo no lo podía hacer, se me complicaba ya que no tenía nada de fuerza.

―Nnggh ―solté un sonido de esfuerzo al tratar de sentarme-. Vamos nnggh yo sé que tú puedes.

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que logre sentarme en una cómoda posición aunque me tomo mucho esfuerzo.

―Uff ―suspire para enseguida decir unas palabras al aire―. Tanto para solo sentarme.

Justo cuando me senté, volteé a mi lado derecho y me encontré con una mesita llena de peluches, globos, fotos, muchas flores y una carta en la que a mi parecer tenía más remitentes que mensaje.

―Por favor Red despierta, nos haces mucha falta a todos, en especial a tus pokémon ―leí en voz alta―. Y los remitentes son: Mamá, Leaf, Green, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Diamond, Pearl, Platinum, Black, White, Lack-two, Whi-two, X, Y, Ash y Serena.

Enseguida acabe de leer la nota, tome las fotografías y las vi una a una. Todas estaba llenas de alegría, pero la que más me intereso fue una donde yo me encontraba con muchos chicos de más o menos mi edad y una señora más grande que todos.

Al ver esa fotografía que tanto me gustaba trate de identificarlos a todos, pero al tratar de hacerlo no podía reconocer a nadie, me quedaba en blanco, no sabía quién eran y aún más importante… no recordaba quien era yo. Lo único que recordaba era mi nombre, pero ese no era el momento para la desesperación, debía relajarme y dejar que las cosas pasaran solas.

―Ojala está pérdida de memoria no afecte a la vida que solía llevar ―me que tanto me gustaba―. Ni a las personas que me rodean.

Me quede sumergido en mis pensamientos unos segundos hasta que la luz del sol me empezó a encandilar, así que dejo la foto en la mesita y volteé a ver hacia la ventana que se encontraba de mi lado derecho. En ese momento no me importo no recordar nada, no recordad a mis amigos, no recordar a mi familia y no recordar quien era yo, ya que el atardecer que se postraba ante mí era demasiado bello, era casi perfecto, lo único que me faltaba era una chica que lo viera conmigo.

―Cómo me gustaría ver esto junto a una chica ―dije a la nada mientras me sonrojaba al darme cuenta de lo dicho―. ¡¿Pero qué cosas piensas Red?!

Apenas acabado de pasar el atardecer solo sonreí un poco y volteé a mi lado izquierdo y en ese momento me encontré con una hermosa chica de cabellos castaños balanceándose sobre mí y poniendo su cabeza contra mi pecho.

― ¡Red! ¡Red! ―exclamó la extraña chica llorando―. Gracias a Arceus que despertaste, te extrañe tanto ¡Tenia tanto miedo de que no fueras a despertar!

No sabía quién era esa chica, pero podía estar seguro de que nos conocíamos ya desde hace mucho tiempo y que éramos muy buenos amigo. Además de que ella se encontraba en muchas de las fotos que se encontraban en la mesita

―No te preocupes ―repliqué para que se calmara un poco―. Nunca podría dejarte sola, ni te entristecería tanto.

― ¡Tonto! ―exclamó la chica con un tono de tristeza y algunas lágrimas en su mejilla―. Ya lo hiciste al quedar en coma por seis meses.

¡¿Quede en coma por seis meses?! pensé sin cambiar mi expresión de tranquilidad para que ella no se preocupara.

― ¿Puedo recostarme contigo y seguir abrazándote?

―Claro que puedes, no es cómo si me molestara.

―Bueno, aunque me dijeras que no, lo iba a hacer he, he ―dijo ella con una gran y hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

―Je, je, je, claro que lo harías.

Acto seguido ella se recostó junto a mí en la pequeña cama, a lo que yo solo hice un espacio donde cupiera, y a pesar de estar algo incómodo, me sentía feliz de verla sonreír.

―Oye… ¿No deberíamos de avisar a la enfermera o al doctor que he despertado de un pequeño coma de seis meses? ―le pregunte a la chica de cabello castaño.

―Mmm… ―se quedó haciendo una cara pensativa por pocos segundos―. No ―respondió con voz traviesa.

― ¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué no? ―repliqué sorprendido con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

―Se darán cuenta como en una hora; mandaran a una enfermera a revisarte ―contestó ella―. Además, quiero permanecer a tu lado un poco más de tiempo.

Aún seguía confundido por lo que estaba pasando. Había entrado a un coma por seis meses y no podía encontrar en mi mente la causa por la cual quede "dormido" por tanto tiempo. Y aún más importante, ¿quién rayos era está chica que se encuentra tan preocupada por mí y con la cual a su lado siento una enorme tranquilidad?

―Disculpa… ―dije haciendo una pausa enseguida.

― ¿Mmh? ¿Qué pasa Red? ¿O debería llamarte campeón mundial? Je, je, je ―pregunto rápidamente riendo y viéndome fijamente a los ojos.

¿Campeón mundial? ¿A que se refería con eso? Debería dejar esa pregunta para después, primero tenía que resolver quien era ella.

―Sé que esto es muy repentino y aunque estoy muy cómodo en esta posición contigo ―dije con miedo a de que se fuera a sentir mal, pero reafirmo mi voz para que sonara con preocupación―. Perdóname por lo que voy a decir, pero ¿quién eres?

Estuve preparándome unos minutos antes para soportar cualquier cosa que ella hiciera así cómo: llorar, gritar, enojarse e incluso a que me golpeara o se marchara de la habitación.

― ¿Acaso no recuerdas quien soy yo? ―pregunto con voz seria.

―No, lo siento, y por más que trate de reconocerte, no te recuerdo ―repliqué―. Es más, no recuerdo nada, solo sé mi nombre porque venía en la nota.

―Bueno, eso será un problema ―dijo haciendo una larga pausa para enseguida poner una sonrisa―. Habrá que volver a presentarnos. Mi nombre es Leaf y he sido tu mejor amiga, o mejor dicho cómo una hermana mayor para ti desde que éramos niños.

―Bien, creo que es mi turno. Pero antes que nada ¿Por qué me llamaste campeón mundial y te empezaste a reír?

―Ja, ja, ja. Te llame así porque entraste a la liga de campeones ―empezó a responderme Leaf riéndose mucho―. Y te venció Whi-two apenas siendo un crio.

― ¡Oye! ¡Oye! ¡Oye! Dejemos de hablar sobre eso y sigamos con lo otro.

―Ja, ja, ja. Está bien, preséntate.

―Mi nombre es Red y no recuerdo absolutamente nada sobre mi vida, ni las demás personas ¡Un gusto conocerte Leaf! ¡Estoy de vuelta!

― ¡Para mí también es un gusto conocerte Red! ¡Bienvenido de vuelta! ―exclamó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Enseguida acabamos de presentarnos y nos dimos un gran abrazo como si no nos hubiéramos visto en años.

―Gracias por regresar Red. ―dijo con lágrimas escurriendo por su cara―. No sabes cuánto me preocupe porque no despertabas.

La abrace con mucho más fuerza para que supiera que todo estaba bien y limpie las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la yema de mis dedos. Y aunque se veía muy tierna con esas lágrimas en su cara no podía dejar que siguiera llorando por mí.

―No llores, porque el verte así hace que me den ganas de llorar ―dije tratando de consolarla―. Y creo que en el pasado fui un completo sentimental. Ja, ja, ja.

―Je, je ―hizo una risita y prosiguió―. Claro que lo eras. Te ponías sentimental muy fácilmente y llorabas por muchas cosas. Pero ahora yo soy quien está llorando y tú me estas consolando a pesar de que no sabes quién soy yo.

―Probablemente en el pasado tú eras la que siempre me consolabas cómo una hermana mayor a su hermanito ―conteste tratando de hacer un tono cálido y protector―. Pero aun así, no está mal llorar ante una persona a la que ves cómo tu hermano menor, ya que el siempre estará ahí para apoyarte en tus malos momentos, y creo que esta es una de esas ocasiones en las que tengo que estar a tu lado.

Las mejillas de Leaf se tornaron rojas al escucha mi pequeño discurso, y se veía muy linda al tratar de esconder ese sonrojo, aunque era más que obvio el efecto que tenían mis palabras y expresiones sobre ella.

―Gracias… ―replicó con un leve y tierno tono―. ¡Yo también estaré ahí cuando lo necesites!

Aunque claro, por alguna razón sus palabras también tenían un efecto sobre mí, pero a mí me resultaba más fácil ocultar mis gestos y expresiones.

Pasamos unos pequeños minutos platicando, hasta que de repente sentí un pequeño bulto en mis piernas, a lo que en seguida volteé a ver que era y descubrí que era un lindo pikachu.

― ¡Pikaaaa, piii! ―grito el pequeño pikachu saltando hacia mis brazos.

En ese momento lo atrape y empecé a acariciarlo a lo que él se puso muy feliz y empezó a mover su cola.

― ¿Es tu pikachu Leaf? ―le pregunte a Leaf algo confundido,

―No Red, es el tuyo, acaso no lo recuerdas ―respondió Leaf algo preocupada―. Ustedes han pasado muchas aventuras juntos.

―No, no lo recuerdo.

En ese momento volteé a ver a pikachu y este ya no movía su cola, al parecer, solo con escuchar esa pequeña platica, el roedor se había dado cuenta de que yo había perdido la memoria, y a pesar de seguirlo acariciando, este ya no se veía feliz, sí no más bien, un poco triste.

―Vamos pikachu, podemos empezar desde el principio ―le dije al tipo eléctrico con una sonrisa―. Nos podemos presentar de nuevo.

― ¿Pika, pi? ―pregunto el pequeño ratón.

―Claro, yo empezare ―replique a su pregunta empezándome a presentar―. Mi nombre es. ¡Aaaaaagggghhhh! ―grite sin terminar de decir mi nombre ya que pikachu uso un impactrueno en mí.

― ¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!? ―grite enojado al terminar de recibir la descarga

― Pikaa ¡Chuuu! ―gritó pikachu liberando otra descarga en mí.

― ¡Aaaaagggghhhh! ―volví a gritar mientras veía como Leaf se burlaba de mí.

Apenas terminada la descarga de parte del ratón eléctrico recordé la buena amistad que tenía con este, desde que el profesor Oak me lo entrego, hasta el momento que estábamos en Kalos.

―Ja, ja, ja, ja ―seguía riendo Leaf a carcajadas―. Hace mucho que no veía a pikachu haciendo eso.

―Pika, por favor usa impactrueno sobre Leaf ―le pide a pika con una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo que este accedió a mi petición

― ¡¿Qué?! ¡No! Por favor, pikachu ―suplico Leaf pero era muy tarde ya que pika empezó a cargar sus mofletes―. ¡Kyyyaaaaa!

Yo solo reí al ver como pikachu electrocutaba a Leaf, y este al haber acabado con su ataque volteo a verme y solo con responder esa mirada entendió que había recuperado mis recuerdos sobre él.

Solo tuvieron que pasar unos cuantos minutos después del grito de Leaf para que llegara una Enfermera a ver qué pasa en mi habitación y el por qué de tanto grito.

― ¿Todo ésta bien aquí? ―llego preguntando la enfermera sin darse cuenta de que yo estaba despierto―. ¿Por qué tanto grito?

―Si ―respondí con mucha calma―. Todo ésta bien enfermera

―Uff, creí que algo malo te había pasado ―dijo ella yéndose de la habitación.

Lo único que pudimos hacer Leaf y yo fue reír por lo divertida de la escena y lo distraída que era la enfermara, hasta que ella regreso bastante rápido.

― ¡Red! Estas despierto ―dijo la enfermera muy sorprendida.

―Si enfermera, estoy despierto ―replique con una sonrisa en la cara.

Fin capítulo 1

 **Y hasta aquí este capítulo de "A falta de un amor" espero les haya gustado y enserio lo siento por retrasarme en este capítulo, pero aquí esta. Gracias a todos por leerla, por seguirla, por sus favoritos y sus reviews. Gracias por la enorme aceptación por parte de todos. Agradecimientos a "marloncarl07" "Warrior dark light" "xEmilionx" "jgonza-1995" "pokemaster824" "ItsTheCrew"**

 **xEmilionx: La historia es sobre los personajes del juego solo que quise dar un guiño al manga con el mote de Pika. Y sobre lo de Ash y Serena creo que se cómo llevarlo a cabo. Muchas gracias por leer mi humilde historia.**

 **jgonza-1995: Sera más o menos algo así la trama.**

 **¡Nunca se rindan!**


End file.
